


Ron's New Job

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Corporal Punishment, Cussing, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: When Mr Smarty assigns Ron to be his son’s role coach things go slightly different without a Dracken attack, after spending the day up putting up with his antics Ron snaps and ends up bending the brat over his knee, fearing the retribution he immediately goes home, but instead of being fired he gets a call from Mr Smarty saying he’s hiring him to be his son’s permanent life coach after such great results. Returning the next day, Ron learns that Artie never told his dad what he’d done to him, and that he wouldn’t if he’d make him feel that way in even more ways.
Relationships: Artie Smarty/Ron Stoppable
Kudos: 26





	Ron's New Job

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing but the act of writing it.

Ron Stoppable had one job-well aside from his usual job of working at Smarty Mart and that job was to look after his boss Martin Smarty’s son Artie Smarty, or to be his son’s life coach to help his son get out of the “phase” he was going through and to help him be a better person and not be such a ball of...bundled up fury and rebellious anger. Ron of course accepted the job-not that he had much of a choice in the matter as it was either watch the kid or lose his job-and thus his day of absolute chaos and madness began. Artie was, in a word, a little shit and Ron wasn’t one to say that outloud but he could think it, because Artie was indeed a troublesome little ball of rebellious shit. 

It started with him finding out that Artie was spoiled which should have been obvious given how the boy acted and flaunted the fact his dad only bought them  _ one  _ Bueno Nacho in their home-Ron would have killed to have something like that-and then things moved on to the fact he had brought the boy to his ares in the store where he was going to have him help with the animals. It started off alright as Artie seemed to be genuinely excited about working with the animals...up to the point he released the recently shipped otters into the store, along with the birds, rabbits, dogs, cats, buffalos, etc. Whatever animal was in a cage, be it big or small Artie set them all free, forcing Ron to have to catch them all and get them back into their cages. 

Now normally Ron’s a pretty patient kind of guy, he wasn’t someone who got angered easily. Upset? Yes, annoyed? Oh without a doubt at rare times, but it was a truly really rare moment that he’d find himself with losing his shit, and Artie just seemed so dead set on pushing each, and every button that would push Ron towards his breaking point. And with each passing moment, Ron felt his normally controlled temper reaching its breaking point and was threatening to boil over and he was going to go ape on this little boy. 

Artie sighed as he left the pool and started making his way to a staircase, at the top he opened a door before closing it behind him, inside was a space perfect for nude sunbathing which is just what it was for as Artie shed his shorts he did a small stretch arms reaching towards the ceiling as he brought them back down rubbing his small chest and shook his slim arms, and with his shorts gone he was free to show off slim waist and his dark tan bubble butt, and hairless tan 3 inch cock before laying down on the lounger on his front.

However, before he could really get into enjoying his moment of peace, the door jiggled and twisted from side to side and then gave one last twist and then it opened up. “Ah ha! The smarty Mart lock picker.” Smiled Ron twirling his lock pick in hand. “Only for those more than tricky locks and crates.” Pocketing his lock pick he closed the door behind him. “Artie! There you are, I’d been looking all over for you! Come on buddy we’ve still got things to do.” He was trying to not let his annoyance show, he had been ditched by Artie at the pool and had been searching for him and it was only thanks to Rufus that he’d found him. “

“Go away, I am relaxing,” Artie said his eyes closed as he felt the warmth of the sun on his whole body.

“Artie come on, we’ve got to get back to the store.” Ron urged moving towards him tapping his foot on the ground trying to keep himself under control. “Look, I get it ya wanna just have fun and be a kid, but your dad left me in charge of you and that means you have to listen to me.”

“Yeah well I am naked right now so do anything and I will tell Dad you raped me,” Artie said in a snotty spoiled tone.

“Artie I am serious.” Ron put a bit more authority into his voice. “You can either come on or so help me you’re gonna make me do something I’m gonna regret  _ regret my ass! He has it coming  _ now come on!” 

Raising one hand, Artie flipped Ron the middle finger.

Ron’s temper was being held on by a hair thing thread, all it needed was one last push and he’d snap. “Artie.” He growled breathing in through his nose. “One. Last. Warning. Come with me now.” 

“FUCK OFF BLONDIE,” Artie screamed at the older male.

Ron felt the the thing strand of his temper snap, and he couldn’t stop himself from moving and pinning him down and grabbed him, yanking him up by his hair and bent him over his lap looking down at the boy’s tan bouncing bubble butt and with a small snarl he raised his hand up and brought it down across his ass and brought it down hard. 

Howling Artie struggled even as his hairless cock rubbed against Ron slowly becoming hard as he was spanked for the very first time in his life.

“I try to be nice.” Three solid smacks came down across his right cheek, soon followed by another three to his left. “I try really hard to not lose my temper, but honestly Artie you have been  _ really  _ trying. My. Patients!” He snapped bringing his hand down again, and again, and again. The power behind his strikes getting stronger, and faster the tan skin of Artie’s cheeks slowly turning from tan to dark red as Ron was putting a lot of force behind each movement of his hand.

Groaning in pain and pleasure Artie felt his cock rub against Ron’s crotch with each hit he was close to losing it as the power intensified on his reddening skin.

The sounds of Ron’s hand slapping against Artie’s ass, smacking it over and over again the sound echoing through the entire room filling it with the sounds of skin roughly slapping against skin followed by the grunts of pleasure and pain, Ron rained down the blows watching the skin get darker and darker with each and every blow that was laid down upon his ass, Ron was going to get his message across and he was going to make sure it hurt, even as he was watching the boy’s ass get darker and darker showing just how tender his skin was getting.

With a loud scream of pleasure Artie’s whole body shuddered as he shot his load all over Ron’s crotch leaving the younger male panting as he tried to catch his breath from the massive orgasm.

Ron blinked watching the boy shuddered, and his body arched as he came coating the crotch of his pants in his thick young seed making him frown down at him. These were his work pants, and his favorite pair two not to mention the ones he had just washed. “Now look what you’ve done.” Ron said looking down at him glaring at Artie, he lifted him up and motioned him to look down at his crotch which was showing off an obscene bulge that was covered in cum. “These are my work pants, how am I supposed to go back to work with your cum staining the crotch? Huh? Answer me that.”

Gulping Artie looked up from where he fell between Ron’s legs before slowly leaning up and starting to lick his own cum from Ron’s pants.

Ron smirked watching the boy get to work, licking up his own seed off his pants, but watching him lick up his own spunk and having been watching that tan bubble behind turn a different color had lit a fire in ron and it was a fire that wasn’t going to go down easily. Forcing Artie back, he pulled off his pants and showed the main reason why his bulge was so prominent, that reason being that Ron wore no underwear, thus letting his hard 10-inch long 5.9-inch thick dick bob up into the hair with his grapefruit sized balls swinging around right under him. Taking his pants he tossed them on to the chair. “On the chair and ass up, now.” 

Moving into position Artie put his face in the chair and his hands pulled his cheeks back showing that his hole was still a pale pink with some white skin on the inside of his ass cheeks.

“Don't stop cleaning my pants.” Ron mumbled, spitting into his hand and rubbing it along his dick, he looked at the pale pink hole and he knew it was untouched and had never been touched whatsoever. This had his dick aching and throbbing, spitting into his hand again and rubbing his dick he leaned forward and let a few wads of spit land on the boy’s hole watching it twitch and wink at him. “Now then.” Without even trying to hold back, Ron’s hips surged forward and he buried all 10-inches into that tight hole forcing the walls right apart as he was soon balls deep inside of him.

Artie howled as his eyes went crossed from his cherry being shattered by Ron’s massive cock as it rearranged his insides.

“Hey!” Ron’s hand slapped his already tender ass cheek, watching that bubble cheek ripple and bounce from the sudden smack and Artie’s ass clenched around his dick. “I said to not stop licking! If that stain ain’t out by the time I’m done your gonna get another couple of swats to the ass!” He smacked his ass five times in a row. “So get to it!” 

Artie kept licking the crotch of the pants till they were soaked in saliva as his hole was pummeled by Ron’s strong thrusts.

Ron held nothing back, as he saw no reason too. Not when Artie had been such a rude little shit to him. He gripped the boys fat ass, sinking his nails into the red skin and enjoyed the small squeal of pain that came from the boy, he moved placing one foot on the chair and started slamming in, his hips surging forward and pounding away at his hole with no reason to hold back or any point in doing so. His balls swung back and forth smacking the boy's ass even more with each thrust making sure that the boy’s already stinging ass was going to hurt worse. He kept one hand on his hips and the other moved to grip the boy by the back of his neck as he slammed into his ass over and over again with no signs of stopping.

Pleasure overwhelmed Artie as he shot his second load causing his hole to clamp down on the cock thrusting in him.

Harder and faster Ron pounded away at Artie’s hole, his thrust getting faster as he bent over the boy, his hips smacking the boys behind with each surge forward. He growled, grunted, groaned, and snarled. He was making sounds that made him sound as if he was a beast going wild on the bitch below him with all intentions of breeding him and breeding him good. Ron’s balls ached and he felt them churn, pulling up tightly against his body and he slammed right into his ass and with a low beastial groan he came. His dick exploded with a thick jet of cum like it was shooting from a hose, it flooded the boy's ass and filled him up to the brim and he didn’t pull out until his nuts were completely drained. 

**~Scene Break~**

“Artie! Stoppable!” Smiled none other than Martin Smarty as he walked towards his son and his personal trainer. His smile was a mile wide when he noticed that his son wasn’t causing issues or even spouting off his usual speal. “So Artie, tell me how was having Stoppable here for your life coach?” While appearances were good, he wanted to hear it right from his son’s mouth before he decided if he was going to keep or fire Ron from his job.

“He is perfect and I want him, with me full time,” Artie said a bright happy smile on his face even as he felt the plug holding Ron’s cum in shift slightly.

“As you can see Mr. Smarty, all it took was a bit of work, some positive reinforcement and he’s a whole new person.” Smiled Ron moving to place his hand around Artie’s shoulder with his hand creeping down his side and behind him to toy with the plug through his pants, playing with the ring and pushing it in further and smirked as he watched Artie stumble and play it off like he got a cold chill.

Martin smiled and came over and clapped Ron on his shoulder. “Stoppable I am impressed, to be honest I didn’t think anyone would be able to do what you’ve done but I like what I see.” He smiled. “And since Artie here seems to want to keep you on as his life Coach I don't see a reason why he shouldn’t after all who would be a better role model for my son besides myself than the person who helped him through his phase.” Moving between his son and Ron he had the both of them walk with him, and as they did Martin couldn’t help but look behind him and his eyes widened slightly when he noticed how Ron’s pants seemed to outline a rather nice looking ass and he licked his lips. 


End file.
